This Moment
by Slo Motion
Summary: Their lips were inches apart. He was still gazing into her eyes with such longing that it was taking her breath away. Life is too short to wait any longer. That was her last thought as she crashed her lips onto his. (Random fluff I pulled out of thin air at 2 in the morning)


**Title: **"This Moment"

**Date Penned: **12.26.14

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne and Chandler

**Author: **Slo Motion

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Coupling: **Roxanne/Chandler

Song(s) Used: "This Moment" by Katy Perry

**Setting: ** Season 7, right after Chandler and Roxanne's final scene in the season finale.

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine and neither is the song "This Moment".

**Summary: **Their lips were inches apart. He was still gazing into her eyes with such longing that it was taking her breath away. _Life is too short to wait any longer_. That was her last thought as she crashed her lips onto his.

**A/N: ** So kiddies, you now have proof. Proof of what, you may ask. Well, it's simple: that even after 10 years, Slo Motion still loves herself some Chandler/Roxanne. Sorry, I can't help it. They were the first paring I fell in love with and the topic of what I personally thought were some of my better stories. A piece of my heart still clings onto them. Maybe it's a longing for the simpler times of my childhood or maybe I'm just a wacko fangirl. We may never truly know. So, to anyone who actually reads this, hopefully you enjoy this piece of fluffy drabble.

_All we have is this moment__  
__To put a love into motion__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__Be here with me now..._

"_I love you...let's do what we've both wanted to do since the moment we first laid eyes on each other. You haven't changed your mind yet, have you?"_

Those words were racing through Roxanne Richardson's head at light speed. Had her boyfriend really just spoken those words to her? Had he really done so while looking at her with an infinite amount of passion and longing in his eyes? Had he really spoken in such a voice filled with love that her legs felt weak as he spoke?

Looking at her boyfriend Chandler's face, all of her internal doubts and musings of this being a simple dream disappeared. His face still had a smile upon it as he patiently awaited her answer, be it a yes or a no.

But his eyes told another story. They were full of longing and lust. They were begging her to give into him and say _yes_ right at that _very moment_.

_I want you so badly_, they urged her. _I know you want me too...so let's make this happen. Let me take you right here and now._

A knot formed in her stomach as a feeling of tenseness came over her entire body. Was this nervousness regarding her situation or was she simply filled with as much want and sexual tension as Chandler? A tingling sensation radiated in between her legs.

Oh, it was definitely the latter. She was lustful as hell right now and it was killing her.

_Damnit, the things this man does to me_, her mind cried out.

"Chandler..." She said softly. She was trying to sound confident but she knew she had failed the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Have you made up your mind yet, darling?" He asked hopefully, his smile growing.

Roxanne bit her lip and sighed, "I'm not sure..."

Chandler's smile faded, "Oh...I see."

"I'm really sorry Chandler, but this is just all so sudden. I don't think I can do this. Please don't hate me...please. I love you so much," She pleaded.

What was wrong with her?! Despite her body screaming yes, why was she herself saying no? She did want him, oh so very badly. Her body was craving his. Her lips were tingling for his kisses. Her skin wanted to be touched by only his hands. Every part of her was screaming for him to take her _now. _Every. Single. Part.

_Idiot, there's a difference between being truly emotionally ready for sex and just being horny!_ Great, her own mind was now scolding her.

But, her thoughts did have a point. There was a big difference in those two scenarios. Was she truly ready to give herself fully to this man or was lust just controlling her body like a puppet?

Chandler wrapped his arms around Roxanne. Her heart was now thumping like a booming drumbeat. She rested her head upon his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating equally as fast as her own. His body heat radiated upon her. His lips placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

"Darling, I could never hate you. I understand if you're not ready for this. I love you so, so much and nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have just sprung this upon you. Of course you'd be unsure and nervous. I suppose a certain part of my body was not allowing me to think logically," He said and then gave her another small head kiss.

Despite his lips just slightly touching her hair, her body grew even more heated. Her heart pounded even faster if that was humanly possible. Her own arms came up from her sides and wrapped around his waist, drawing his body totally into hers. A blush tinted her cheeks when she felt the offending 'certain body part' pressing into her leg. He seemed unaware of this so she quickly shook it off.

"No, it's not your fault. It's me...I didn't exactly react that well. Freezing up in silence and then rejecting you like that. I would've punched me. I'm an idiot," She said with a slight chuckle.

His body tensed up when he heard her words of self-deprecation. His hands traveled to her head. He lifted up her head gently so he could look right into her eyes.

"Roxanne, do not speak so badly of yourself ever again. You are perfect in every way. I sometimes wonder what you see in someone like me. You're so beautiful, sweet, and smart I'm just so...plain. I'm sorry, I'm going off topic. But, my point is that I'm to blame for this whole awkward situation, not you. You've done nothing wrong. You simply reacted to me acting like a horny idiot. I am so sorry I behaved this way," Chandler said without stopping to breathe.

"Chandler, it's ok. Let's just forget this," Roxanne replied as she moved her right hand to caress his face.

"No, I still feel like I owe you an explanation for my behavior. Roxanne, it's just...when I saw my dad it got me thinking. He's so sick and I know the end is near for him and I am deeply saddened about that, especially since we finally made peace. But, even though it's the end for him and I am sad, at the same time I'm also happy. I have you. You've made me the happiest man alive these past six months. I don't think I could've have ever dealt with all of this properly without you," Chandler paused to catch his breath.

"Chandler...I've never been happier either," Roxanne replied with a small smile. Chandler smiled back at her and continued his musings.

"This whole situation has made me realize how random life is, though. I mean, one day my dad was fine and the next day he's dying of cancer. I started thinking, God forbid, that that could be you also. You could disappear from my life as he soon will be. I don't want to lose you ever, Roxanne. I want to spend forever with you. But anything can end that at any given time. So, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to enjoy our time together while we still have it. Roxanne, you or I could die tomorrow without me ever letting you know the extent of my feelings for you. That's why I wanted to give myself to you fully. Our hearts are already one, but I wanted our bodies to be one too while we still had the chance. But, if you're not ready, I understand completely," Chandler concluded.

"_Our hearts are already one, but I wanted our bodies to be one too while we still had the chance."_

Those words hit Roxanne like a ton of bricks. Chandler was right. Life was too unpredictable. They could be separated at any given moment by some random tragedy, much like Chandler and his father would soon be. No wonder he was acting the way he was. He wanted to make the most of life while it was still there. It was stupid to wait, wasn't it?

_YES!_ Her tingling body screamed in reply.

Roxanne inched her head closer to Chandler's. Their lips were inches apart. He was still gazing into her eyes with such longing that it was taking her breath away. _Life is too short to wait any longer_. That was her last thought as she crashed her lips onto his.

Though surprised, Chandler immediately responded to the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her body tightly to his as her hands wound around his neck. His lips parted, freeing his tongue to touch her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with her own.

Her hands tangled themselves into his hair as their kiss grew more demanding and urgent. He pressed her body into a nearby wall as his hands caressed her sides. She let out a long, heated moan into his mouth in response.

Eventually, the two parted for air. Chandler had a huge grin on his face.

"So, I take it you've changed your mind?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Mmm-hmm. Chandler, you're right. Life is too short to delay this any longer. I want you too much to hold it back anymore. I tried to fight it, oh God, did I ever try Chandler. But I can't fight these feelings any longer. My body is aching for you. Please, Chandler, take me now," Roxanne said seductively.

He grinned at her, "With pleasure, my darling."

He kissed her again. This time it was just a quick peck on the lips, though. After the kiss, he immediately scooped her up into his arms. He then made haste of carrying Roxanne into her bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them.

Chandler placed his love gently onto her bed and climbed on next to her. He pecked her lips again. He then pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. His hands then travelled to her bra clasp, unhooking it and tossing it away. He gazed longingly at her breasts. She giggled.

"You're certainly eager, Dr. Hampton," She said in the sexiest voice he had ever heard her use.

"I already warned you, darling, that I couldn't wait any longer," Chandler replied lustfully.

His lips then captured hers again. His tongue dominated hers as his hands played with her breasts. She allowed him to gently push her down onto the bed and climb on top of her as his hands continued to tease her chest. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his.

_Yes, this is the right time. I want this and so does he. We're both ready, emotionally and physically. I love him and he loves me. Let's make the most of this moment while we still have a chance. I am now his and only his and I don't want it any other way. For now, I just want to live in this moment. _


End file.
